


The Whole World Smiles With You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Decorating, Episode Tag, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Dimity nodded and vanished the banners. “But before when it was just Mildred, you knew magic existed. You never wished you had it too?”ORJulie and Dimity have a chat after the Halloween Party in S2 Finale





	The Whole World Smiles With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to thosetigerseyes for giving this a look over. This combines the party and decorating prompts. Hope you enjoy.

Mildred pulled Julie toward Miss Cackle as Dimity finished telling her joke. Julie offered an apologetic smile and mouthed _I’ll be right back_. Dimity winked and Julie felt her stomach flip.

“Millie, love, slow down.”

Mildred loosened her grip and smiled up at her. “Sorry, Mum, it’s just I thought we should catch Miss Cackle before she leaves.”

“But she already thanked you for saving the school.”

Mildred sighed. “I know. I want to ask if you can stay the night. You will, won’t you?”

Julie smiled, grateful for a daughter that still thought sleepovers with her mum were something to be excited over. “Of course I will.”

They caught Miss Cackle as she turned to walk out of the great hall. “Mildred, Miss Hubble, what can I do for you?”

Miss Cackle’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and Julie thought she sounded a bit tired. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for bombarding her.  

“Miss Cackle, can Mum stay with me tonight? Only, it’s such a long walk down the mountain and--”

“Of course, Mildred,” answered Miss Cackle as she clicked her fingers and produced a pile of blankets that Julie was happy to see were of finer quality than the ones the school normally supplied.

Mildred bounced on her heels as she took the blankets from Miss Cackle. “Oh, thank you so much I--”

“Mildred, why don’t you head up to your room?” asked Miss Hardbroom as she appeared in front of them.

Mildred stood slightly straighter and nodded.

Miss Cackle smiled a little wider. “You’re welcome, Mildred,” she turned to Julie. “Send me a message on Mildred’s maglet if you need anything.”

Julie nodded. “Thank you, Miss Cackle.”

Miss Cackle walked out of the hall with Miss Hardbroom a half step behind her. Mildred hip bumped her mother. “I’m going to set everything up.”

Julie smiled. “You do that, I’m going to see if they need any help cleaning up.” Mildred beamed before she ran off and Julie thought she heard the voice of Miss Hardbroom reminding Millie not to run.

Julie shook her head and moved back into the hall. Most of the girls were clearing out, yawning and sneaking treats into their pockets. She smiled at the sight. For all that baffled her about witching society and culture, it was comforting to see that certain things remained true no matter if girls were witches or not.

“Oh Miss Hubble?” asked Miss Drill as she walked up. “Did you need help with something?” Miss Drill’s eyes were kind and her smile bright.

Julie tried to ignore the quickened beat of her heart. “Actually, Miss Drill, I thought I might help with tidyin’ up if that’s all right?”

Miss Drill’s eyes widened and she looked over the room. “That would be great actually. How ‘bout you clear the tables? We’ll remove the banners and streamers by magic but we still need good ole fashioned elbow grease for the bulk of things.”

Julie nodded. “I’ll get on it, then.” She moved to strip down one of the tables while Miss Drill moved toward the swirling tree. Julie wondered if it was some sort of witching tradition Mildred had yet to explain. Miss Drill started to hum what sounded more like a military cadence than a song.

Julie smiled at the sound and opened a trash bag, setting it over the back of a chair and throwing rubbish in as she moved about.

“What did you think?”

Julie jumped slightly as Miss Drill walked up to the table she was clearing. “About what?”

Miss Drill gestures around them. “Halloween at Cackle’s. Minus the frozen bit of course.”

Julie chuckled. “Oh, well, it was fun. Though I must say that the tea you serve here, Miss Drill, could use some work.”

Miss Drill laughed, a clear bright sound. Julie felt her stomach start to flutter with butterflies. “It does, doesn’t it? And please call me Dimity, Miss Hubble.”

Julie smiled. “Only if you call me Julie. Miss Hubble always makes me feel like I should look round for my mum no matter how old Millie is.”

Dimity winked. “I think I can handle that.”

Julie bit her lip and nodded. “Good. Now where do I put the full bags?”

Dimity waved her hand and the two bags Julie filled disappeared. “There you go.”

Julie pointed toward the empty space left. “Quite handy that.”

Dimity nodded as she waved her hand for the banners. “You ever frustrated you don’t have it too?”

Julie tilted her head. “What?”

Dimity shrugged. “I heard Mildred mention your family and I thought,” she paused and shook her head, “I don’t mean to overstep.”

Julie shook her head in return. “You’re not.” She moved to a new table and started to clear the tablecloth. “Before today, I didn’t even know it was a possibility so it’s hard to say how I feel about it.”

Dimity nodded and vanished the banners. “But before when it was just Mildred, you knew magic existed. You never wished you had it too?”

“Millie has always been special, at least to her dear old mum.” She smiled and shrugged. “I think the only time I’ve wished I had it was to explain it to her better. She came home after that first term so full of questions and buried under so many books with symbols I couldn’t read.”

Dimity tilted her head. “That must have been difficult.”

Julie shrugged. “Yes, but she always rises to a challenge. I appreciate those mirror calls to help with her flying by the way. I think it made a world of difference.”

Dimity cleared a few more overhead decorations and made the tree disappear. “I wish I could have done more but I was booked with my old witchball team.”

Julie tilted her head. “Oh did you play professionally? There are professional leagues right? I think that’s what Millie mentioned after sports day.”

Dimity’s smile lit up her whole face and Julie was worried she might faint from its brilliance. “Six years before I got injured. I’d actually taught a little before I was recruited then came back after they told me it was too dangerous to play professional again.”

Julie gave a sympathetic sigh. “Oh that must have been hard. To leave something you loved to play.”

Dimity shrugged. “I did love it a lot but I love teaching more if I’m honest.”

“Well, you’re fantastic at that.” At Dimity’s smirk, Julie quickly added, “That is, a lot of the parents think so.”

Dimity chuckled softly and Julie gripped the side of the table. She really needed to finish up before she did something foolish like faint in front of this woman. “I’m glad to know they do.” She waved her hand and folded the tablecloth Julie hadn’t managed to clear yet.

“Well, they definitely do.” Julie wanted to smack her forehead with her palm. She wasn’t usually this inarticulate.

Dimity clasped her hands behind her back. “I wish all the parents cared as much as you do.” Julie raised her eyebrows and Dimity added, “About their daughter’s education I mean.”

Julie nodded slowly. “Thank you.” She looked around and realized they were finished. “Is there anything else you’d like help with?”

Dimity shook her head. “No, thank you and,” she beckoned Julie closer with a conspiratory look, “If you promise not to tell anyone you got this from me, I’ll happily give you a supply anytime you visit.” Dimity clicked her fingers and produced a mug of delicious tea and an extra box of the blend.

Julie’s heart leapt as her fingertips brushed Dimity’s when she took the offering. “It’ll be our secret.”

Dimity smiled that same brilliant smile. “Have a good evening with your little witch, Julie.”

Julie smiled in return. “I will.”

  



End file.
